A Thousand Secrets
by gryffindorxslytherinprincess
Summary: Summary: When Draco Malfoy was chosen to be Head Boy, and Hermione Granger was chosen to be Head Girl, they thought they wouldn't get along. As they lived together in their headquarters, they started to have feelings for each other. What will happen at the end? A Dramione story! xxx
1. The Sensational Shock

HEAD GIRL VRS HEAD BOY

Summary: When Draco Malfoy was chosen to be Head Boy, and Hermione Granger was chosen to be Head Girl, they thought they wouldn't get along. As they lived together in their headquarters, they started to have feelings for each other. What will happen at the end? A Dramione story! xxx

 **This is also my very first fic, and my very first Harry Potter fic, so please tell me if it's bad and please leave suggestions for the next chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I wish I own Harry Potter, but obviously, I don't.**

Chapter 1: The Sensational Shock

Hermione's POV

Here I was. Back in Hogwarts Express, to where I belong. Away from home, away from the Muggle World, and back to the Wizarding World. I was really joyous to see all my friends, Ginny, Harry, Ron… yet, there's a reason I'm really excited this year. This is our seventh year at Hogwarts, which meant the professors are going to choose Head Boy and Head Girl! Oh, I really wish I'm the Head Girl… But who would be Head Boy? Harry? Ron? Nev-

"HERMIONE!" my thoughts were interrupted by a piercing scream coming from my right. It has to be Ginny. My vision was blurred by a bright redhead throwing her arms around me as I almost fell over. Yep. Just as I suspected. It was Ginny.

"OMG, I'm soo excited to see you again 'Mione!" she grinned. I held her back tightly as I could and smiled. "Me too, Ginny." But just then, two boys came crashing towards us and enveloped us into a big hug. It was Harry and Ron!

"Man, I am so glad to see you again 'Mione." Ron leaned towards me and gave me a small peck on my cheek. I blushed and the tip of my ears went red. Harry and Ginny exchanged knowing glances at each other. Of course, it was so obvious that we both have a crush on each other, but we were both shy to confess.

"I missed you, Hermione." Harry smiled and hugged me tightly as Ginny did. We were all laughing, and smiling and teasing just like old times. Ahh… how perfect it is to see them all again. I just wish there won't be any interrup-

"Ah. I see a cheesy Griffindor reunion being held." A manly, cold voice came from behind us. Just then, I knew it had to be Draco Malfoy.

I whipped around and faced him coolly. "Oh, sod off, Malfoy. Your presence really isn't necessary right now on this wonderful day. Why don't you go terrify first years and scare them to death?" I crossed my arms with my eyebrows raised.

The others snickered and Harry shouted "Good one, Mione!" and I smirked.

Malfoy's face was furious as he came near me, backing me up against one of the train quarters where students were seated. "You'll pay for that, Granger." He whispered against my ear, sending shivers across my spine. Just before he pulled back, I caught a whiff of his cologne, and it smelled really nice, with a cinnamon spice and lavender blooms smell. I was breathing it in deeply, before even realizing what I was doing..

"Like what you smell, Granger?" Malfoy smirked at me, and I blushed all over again. Luckily, Ron came to my defense. "Just get the bloody hell out of here already, ferret!" and clenched his fists angrily.

Malfoy whipped his attention to Ron and say, "You stay out of this, Weasley! He took a one last look at me, smirked, and walked away back to his cronies. Ron turned to me and said, "Are you okay? Are you hurt? Did he do anything to you? God I swear I'll kill that bitch if he hurt-" "I'm okay, Ron, honestly. Um although he leaved a bruise right near on my shoulder at the back.." I blushed and winced as he touched the bruise.

"It's okay, 'Mione. I'll fix it.." he then took out of his wand and muttered a spell, so the bruise was gone. It left a faint mark, but it was okay.

"Thanks, Ron.." I smiled warmly, and hugged him tight, kissing softly on the cheek before I walked away.

"Great job, man!" Harry smacked Ron on the back and Ron just saluted back and grinned.

Ginny giggled and followed after me. "Wow Hermione, you two are so cute together. I can't believe I'm saying this, but my brother does really have a soft spot for you!" she laughed and I feel like my face was caught on fire. I smiled, though, and I can already tell things are going to get better..

We went back to our seats, and Harry and Ron was playing a game of Exploding Snaps. I watched them play and took a seat beside Ron. I was startled when an owl came flying through the door and dropped me a letter.

All three of them were curious and Harry asked, "What is it, Hermione?" I shrugged and opened the letter.

 _Congratulations, Ms Granger! You are elected to be the Head Girl of the seventh year! As for more information, come find me when you arrived to Hogwarts today! The Head Boy will be waiting for you. Best of luck,_

 _Albus Dumbledore_

 _P.S. Here's your Head Girl badge!_

"OMG! I'm chosen to be Head Girl!" I burst out happily and the others hugged me. "Ohh Congratulations, 'Mione! I knew my girl could do it!" Ron hugged me and grinned, and winked at me. I blushed for the fourth time today and it was a really great feeling. Wow.. he called me his girl. Ginny and Harry both smirked and laughed at us. I put on my head girl badge and grinned. Soon, we were laughing and chattering away excitedly. But it was all interrupted when there was knock on the door. It was Malfoy.

"What does this bloody git want this time!" Ron shouted and opened the door. "What do you want!" "I wanted to see Granger." Malfoy said coolly and glanced at me. "Congratulations, Granger, for getting chosen as Head Girl." I blushed, and muttered a quick thanks. Harry and Ron was watching the scene suspiciously, crossing their arms like they were bodyguards.

"Well, I'm sure you haven't found out who's Head Boy, do you?" Malfoy leaned against the door and quirked an eyebrow. I shook my head, and he said something unbelievable that it's going to change my whole year at Hogwarts.

"It's me, Granger." He smirked and I nearly fainted of shock, and Ginny held my back. Malfoy?! Why couldn't it be Harry, or Ron or Neville? Why him?

"Is this some kind of a silly joke, Malfoy? Because if it is, it's not funny." Harry scowled and took a step forward.

"Oh sod off, Potter. Here's a little thing that could prove you!" Malfoy took out his head boy badge and I stared at it in shock.

"Cat got your tongue, Granger? He smirked and I quickly recovered.

"We'll see how this turns out." I narrowed my eyes and he just laughed and went out the door.

"How can this be true! How could Dumbledore trust Malfoy!" Harry yelled and threw his hands up the ceiling.

"Well.. I think even 'Mione can agree that he DO got high grades.." Ginny spoke anxiously and took a glance at me.

I sighed, defeated, and nods. "Ugh.. I can tell this is going to be a long, long year already.."

 **Hope you enjoy! Please leave reviews!  
**


	2. Enemies being enemies

**Sooo, I'm back guys! I apologize for not updating in a long time. I was going on a trip for 2 weeks, and I just got back! Not to mention the WiFi at our house had a small problem and it's getting fixed. Truthfully, I had 3 chapters written, but I had no time to fix some of it, and update. I'm really, really sorry. It's not a surprise if you guys forgot about me as well. Well, here you go then. Review or P.M me if there's any grammatical mistakes or the things I need to improve, like repeating words too much. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Oh well. If I owned Harry Potter, I shouldn't be sitting here writing fics, right?**

Chapter 2: Enemies being enemies

HERMIONE'S POV

As my friends and I walked into the Great Hall, I could just FEEL Malfoy's cold gaze on me, and it sent shivers down my spine. It's bad enough dealing with him in classes or in free times.. but actually LIVING together? In the same dorm? I have never, ever doubted Dumbledore once in my life, but WHAT IN THE WORLD IS HE THINKING? He would actually realize that this is killing me, but made no move to stop. Seriously. Why couldn't it be Harry? Or Ron? Or any other houses EXCEPT Slytherin? This is going to be the worst year of my entire school life, I could tell.

As I developed in my thoughts, I didn't hear Dumbledore silencing the hall, until Ginny nudged me. "Hermione, listen." She whispered.

I blinked for a few seconds, then nodded. "Sorry.. I got caught up in my thoughts." I ducked my head in shame.

"Wonder who's involved in those thoughts, huh?" Ginny smirked knowingly and glance briefly at Ron.

My face began to color up as I pay attention to Dumbledore instead.

"Welcome back, both old and new students. First years, you'll get sorted into your houses briefly after this, and seventh years, this is your time to acknowledge the Head Boy and Head Girl, whom all of you had been eager to know about." At this point, the Gryffindors turned to look at me and gave me a thumbs up, and I blushed shyly.

"This year Head Girl and Boy housing combination is.. _unusual_ then last year. But, it's for the best. Hopefully, those two houses will stay civil towards each other throughout the year. Alright. The Head Girl is…

Hermione Granger! Congratulations, Ms Granger."

I ducked my head shyly and grinned at the people cheering me on, of course with the Slytherin booing at me, as I made my way up to the Heads table. I could see Harry and the other Gryffindors whistling as Ron gave me a thumbs up and winked. The color rise up in my cheeks again as I smile at him.

As the cheer died down, Dumbledore prepared to announce the Head Boy.

"And the Head Boy is..

Draco Malfoy! Congratulations to you too, Mr Malfoy."

Cheers rang up on the whole Slytherin table while the other houses are looking at each other with disbelieving glances as they all shrugged, and mainly Hufflepuffs, clapped politely with the Gryffindors glaring at him.

Draco strolled with a cool aura through the Hall and up to the Heads table, looking smug. He smirked at me, and I glared right back at him.

"Well, well, well. We meet again, _Granger._ "

"Oh shut up, _Malfoy._ "

He smirked, brushing away his pale locks over his eye. "My, my, what a warm greeting I got from my fellow Head partner."

"Listen here, Malfoy, I'll be civil to you JUST because of my responsibilities as a Head Girl. So I suggest you do the same. Clear?" I glared at him, trying not to show my anger much.

"Crystal." His face looking smug again as I turned to listen to Dumbledore speaking the usual rules.

But then he leaned towards me again and whispered in my ear. "But that doesn't mean I'll start being nice towards you, _mudblood._ " Then he smirked for the thousandth time and looked forward.

I gritted my teeth, and clenched my fists, trying to control myself as to not hex him into next century. How could I deal with HIM in the same dorms the whole year? I groaned inwardly as I too, looked forward just in time to see Dumbledore clapping his hands and the food appearing, which of course the first years looked amazed to this.

I ate silently, waiting for McGonagall to give us orders to do as Head Girl and boy. I saw Draco glancing from time to time at me in the corner of my eye, when he thought I wasn't looking. Those looks oddly made me blush, which I covered up my insecurity and send him glares at his direction, and he scowled.

I caught Ron staring at me and I smiled a little, waving quickly. He grinned and Ginny smirked, catching the looks between us. I quickly ducked my head when I hear a whisper that send chills down my spine.

"Well well well, it looks as if the mudblood Granger and her little boyfriend Weasel has been exchanging secret glances." Malfoy snarled, making me want to punch him in the face.

"And what's wrong with that?" I retorted back coolly, meeting his gaze. "It's not like we committed a crime anyway, it was just a short communication, WITHOUT speaking."

He looks as if he's lost and didn't know what to say for a moment, and I smirked to myself. He's kind of cute when he's confused.

Wait what? WHAT THE HELL WAS I THINKING!

This is sodding Malfoy, the royal-pain-in-the-ass Malfoy, the Slytherin Sex God Malfoy, the Pureblooded Asshole Malfoy, the arrogant jerk Malfoy, the -

Oh god. I just noticed him looking at me and I see something on his face..

Was that a SMILE? I tried to look closely, and that is DEFINITELY not a smirk. Oh my goodness. Malfoy was actually SMILING. Smile, and not SMIRK! This has got to go on the records in Hogwarts: A History.

He caught me looking at me, and his smile quickly turned into a frown, and scowled as he looked away.

I glared at his direction, and heard a cough in front of me.

"Ahem. You two will follow me right now, and I will show you two your dorms after I explained the rules. Now, follow me please." McGonagall said, with a small but firm smile, as she strolled pass them.

We glanced at each other, shrugged and followed our professor.

She quickly explained the rules, and lead us towards our headquarters.

"Now, children, I know you two aren't the best of terms towards each other, but as you both are Head Girl and Head Boy now, I expect you to behave properly. Understood?" we both nodded their heads.

"Good. Now you can decide on a password."

We racked their brains and shouted out their various ideas. "Lions!" "Snakes!" "Courage!" "Cunning!" "Friendship!" "Slytherins Rule!". As McGonagall looked like she was just considering to give us a password instead of letting as choose, we both shouted out one idea at the same time.

"Secrets!" we yelled at the same time and send a surprise glance towards each other and looked down to the floor, while the professor smiled. "Secrets, it is." as our dorm room open and we found out their things are already there.

"Good night, children." as she smiled a tiny bit and closed the room.

We walked around in awe as the common room was beautifully decorated with the Gryffindor badge with a lion was embroidered on one side, and Slytherin with a snake on the other. As expected, the Gryffindor side was coloured in red and gold, while the Slytherin was with green and silver. The colours seemed to clashed together, but gorgeous all the same. We have large arm chairs, and a table to work on homework together, and various artefacts around the room.

A slight tension suddenly filled the room and we both didn't know what to do. Finally, I broke the silence, and murmured "Well the room is nice, isn't it?"

His reply came out swift and fast. "Whatever, Granger. I'm going to bed. See you tomorrow." with that, he turned on his heels, walked to his room and slammed his door shut.

"So much for being civil towards one another." I muttered and headed towards my room, too. I fell back on the bed, thinking about various type of things and quickly fell asleep as my head hit the pillow, since I was exhausted.

Can't wait to see how the another day turns out.

* * *

 **Soo is it good enough? I hope it is, though. I've fixed some slight mistakes, and there might be more, too. School is gonna start again next week after winter break, so don't be mad when I don't update! I'm going to try and update the fastest that I can, before school reopens. Remember, this is my first fic so please go gentle on me :3**

 **Anywayy, hope you enjoy! And leave reviews, too!**

 **xoxo dramione lover**


End file.
